Brick-À-Brac
de:Brick-à-Brac Brick-À-Brac is a multiplayer Action game released on October 8, 2008. A single-player game mode is also provided. Single Player The single player mode consists of 60 levels: 30 "Basic Bricks" levels and 30 "Brick Extension" levels. The player can start play at any unlocked level, and each level unlocks on completion of the previous level. The player starts with 3 lives, but can gain more by collecting extra life power-ups. Gameplay Brick-À-Brac is in the Breakout genre, and the basic gameplay consists of bouncing a ball which destroys bricks and ensuring it doesn't fall past a paddle at the bottom of the playing area. There are various special bricks, some of which are indestructible. A level is completed by destroying all bricks which can be destroyed. In general, bricks with an icon on them count towards power-ups; the number of bricks of that icon which must be collected for the corresponding power-up varies. When a ball hits the last brick needed for the power-up, it falls to the bottom of the screen and must be collected with the paddle. It is not always possible to collect the power-up without losing the ball. If a player collects a positive powerup in a multiplayer game, and loses the ball, the powerup does not apply to the new ball. An example of this would be when a player collects a multiball powerup, then loses the ball - the multiball powerup would not affect the new ball by splitting it into eight balls. After hitting a certain amount of bricks or the wall, or on collecting the Charge power-up, the ball becomes "charged": it radiates a white glow and is surrounded by a blue circle. When the ball is charged, pressing the space bar or up arrow will detonate it and destroy the bricks within the circle. Power-up bricks destroyed in this way do not count towards the power-up. For example, if you had already hit four 'strong' power-up bricks, and used a detonation on the last 'strong' brick, the power-up would not fall down, since you used a detonation on it. Scoring Players gain 10 points for the first brick hit after launching the ball, and any subsequent hit gives 10+(n-1) points, where n is the number of bricks that has been hit after leaving the paddle. Also, any bricks destroyed from a detonation give 2(n+5) points. Players also gain 100 points for collecting a positive power-up, and 500 for collecting a negative power-up. Levels The bricks in Level 1 don't count toward any achievements or highscores if you have the tutorial on. Normally, it does. If you complete the tutorial, the tutorial will turn off and the bricks in level 1 will count toward achievements and highscores. Before the update on the 16th of April, 2009, only levels 1-5 of the Basic Bricks were available to non-members. After the update, all the levels from Basic Bricks became available to all players. The Brick Extension is members-only. Basic Bricks Brick Extension Multiplayer Mode In multiplayer mode, you must either complete all of the levels in the match, or "lap" the other player. In an infinite level game, the only way of winning is "lapping" all the other players. To "lap" someone, destroy bricks quickly. The heads around your playing window represent players. If one player overtakes another one there for 10 seconds, the overtaken player is out the game. It is possible to be in second place in a 3+ player game and lose this way. You do not have to win to earn rating in Brick-À-Brac. The rating you earn or lose depends on your original rating compared to the other players, and which position you end up in. In a 5 - player game, it is possible for the player who came second to lose rating, and the player who came third gain some, but this is due to their original rating. The player who came first doesn't always earn rating. FunOrb Forums Power-ups In single-player mode, all power-ups always affect the player, though negative power-ups give 500 points while positive power-ups only give 100. In multi-player mode, positive power-ups affect the player who collected them and negative power-ups affect their opponent(s). As mentioned earlier, every power-up has its own required amount of breaks to get it to spawn. Using the plasma ball to break power-ups will NOT count towards the required amount of hits. Additionally, any breaks follow you to the next round, so if you got 3 "Strong" power-up breaks, those 3 breaks count in the next round where the strong power-up is present. Losing your ball cancels active power-ups, but not the breaks. Achievements References Trivia *Achievement "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" is a reference to Wizard of Oz *Achievement "Another Brick in the Wall" is a reference to Pink Floyd's song Another Brick in the Wall *Achievement "Gone with the Brick" is a reference to Margaret Mitchell's novel Gone with the Wind *Achievement "Brick Me (Baby) One More Time" is a reference to Britney Spear's song and album Me...Baby One More Time *Achievement "The House That Jack Built" is a reference to the English nursery rhyme of the same name. *Achievement "Romancing the Brick" is a reference to the movie "Romancing the Stone" *Achievement "Stone Cold Crazy' is a reference to the Queen song of the same name. *Achievement "Somewhere Over the Rainbow' is a reference to the Harold Arlen song of the same name. *On the 16th of April 2009, Brick-À-Brac became fully available to free players along with Deko Bloko. However, on the 28th of May 2009, a new extension for single players, brick extension, was added, which can only be accessed by members. *This game has many levels referring to other FunOrb games like Zombie Dawn, Wizard Run and Orb Defence. *One level of the Brick Extension, titled Slave-42, is a reference to the game Steel Sentinels. The Brick Extension was added four months before Steel Sentinels was released. *Another level of the Brick Extension, titled Astral Splinter, is a reference to the Funorb game Stellar Shard. *The Strong power-up looks like a Superman symbol, the Weak power-up is a mirrored Strong power-up. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Action Games Category:All Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names